Realm of GARO
This is an expanded page of GARO to explain matters in greater detail regarding the universe of the show. The page explains fictional roles and types that may appear in the series including various objects appearing in the series that may not be fully understood before: Makai Order *Makai Knights *Makai Priests *Makai Guides *Watch Dogs Items Madougu Makai Knights carry a piece of sentient gothic jewelry called Madougu (魔導具, Madōgu?) that is able to help train and advise its wearer and to detect Horrors. Each Madougu has its own unique capabilities and powers. Based on Zaruba's capabilities, the Madougu's may empower certain techniques when in their mystical armor or help dispel hypnosis from horror influences. Madou Fire Madou Fire (魔導火, Madōbi?) is a spiritual form of fire that's commonly used by the Makai to destroy Horrors, increases battle strength, and can heal injuries. Such unique fire is contained in a specially made lighter by Makai Priests. The origin of the Madou Fire was never explained. Madou Lighter The Madou Lighter is a gothic themed Madou Fire Lighter that resembles a demonic eye. All Madou Lighters have a special piece of gemstone and can be revealed by removing the metal skin of the lighter. The lighter requires maintenance by the Makai Priests from time-to-time or it can stall (as seen with Amon working on Kouga's lighter). The Madou Lighter also requires refueling and Madou Fire is blasted into the gemstone piece for refueling by the Watchdogs' wolf statue. The Madou Lighter is often seen used to heal, open "Orders Documents" (see below), detect Horrors, and for Garo's Blazing Armament technique. Madou Horses The Madou Horses (魔導馬, Madōba?) are Makai Beast (魔戒獣, Makaijū?) in the form of armored stallions that assist the Makai Knights in combat. They have the ability to enter and travel through other realms and can leave the battlefield if the Makai Knights choose to. Madou Horses can only be summoned when the Makai Knights are in their armored form. Madou Horses may appear to be armored horses, but there's nothing underneath the metal, the whole horse is considered to be a sentient machine. Only those who slew over one hundred Horrors can qualify a special trial to gain them. After passing the trial, they can summon Madou Horses at will and have the ability to enhance or strengthen the Makai Knight's combat abilities. Only two Madou Horses have appeared in the show so far, Gouten (轟天, Gōten?), which is Garo's Madou Horse, and Ginga (銀牙, Ginga?), which is ZERO's Madou Horse. Gouten has shown that he can increase Garo's battle potential by strengthening the Fanged Wolf Sword into the Fanged Wolf Horse-Slashing Sword and even larger version (double-size) of the Fanged Wolf Sword for Kouga to battle. However his sword can only transform with the help of Gouten. If Garo isn't riding on Gouten and needs help, Gouten would stomp the earth to send a magical shockwave to strengthen the Fanged Wolf Sword. Reverter It's a healing potion used cure injuries. The potion needs to be ingested and apply Madou Fire over the injury. Kouga used this method to heal his cut. Evil-Crushing Dagger The Evil-Crushing Dagger (破邪の剣, Haja no Tsurugi?) is an assassination Kunai-like weapon used for killing targets at a distance. Many Makai Knights had fallen to this weapon before. ZERO was using this weapon to vent out his anger towards Kouga under suspicion of killing his family. Orders Document The Watchdogs always mail letters to dispatch the Makai Knights. The Orders Document (指令書, Shireisho?) itself is sealed in a traditional letter and branded with a wax seal. The Madou Lighter is used to burn the document and the contents magically reveal an unknown calligraphy that only the Makai know for orders and/or invitations. The majority of the documents are usually about the appearance of a Horror or invitation to speak with the Watchdogs. Soul Metal The Soul Metal (ソウルメタル, Sōru Metaru?) responds to the wielder's strength and thoughts, weapons crafted from the metal are designed to slay Horrors. Its potential is based on the wielder's will. Taiga displayed he can make Soul Metal light as a feather or heavy as a meteorite. These weapons, however, require purification after being used to slay a Horror Horror Blades They are tiny blades created after the purification of a soul metal weapon. These daggers have many different shapes. Kouga is often seen putting his sword into the mouth of the wolf statue that purifies the dark energies of recently defeated Horrors, converting their dark essences into small blades. Anything that's purified can be reversed by having another human thrusting a blade(s) into his/her own body. A person who would willingly do such a thing would take the form of the previously defeated Horror and thus would have to be put down by Makai Knights. The blades could also be reforged into bullets. Bar chess The Bar chess (バルチャス, Baruchasu?) is similar to regular chess, but played with Makai magical skills, The pieces represent a type of warrior in the form of a colored block along with an illustrated black ink illustration of a warrior. When the pieces encounter each other, the player puts the uncolored sides together and put the pieces on their sides. The players then charge energy to the chess pieces, and the ink-illustrated pieces come to "life" and fight. The pieces respond to players' reactions and if the piece is slain, the defeated pieces fly off the board and disintegrate. Mahoui The practitioners of Makai have a unique style of clothing. Makai Knights tend to wear leather pants and leather jackets of unique coloring and design. The Makai Priestesses wear the Mahoui to identify themselves to other Makai; they can wear clothing of their own liking. Phosphorus Arrow The Phosphorus Arrow (鷹麟の矢, Ōrin no Ya?) is a Soul Metal arrow guarded by the Makai of Kantai. During the solar eclipse, the arrow must be shot into the barrier to prevent darkness entering the human world. However if it drains blood during that event, it would revive the demonic Legules tribe. The arrow possesses power to enhance and strengthen a Makai Knight's armor as seen with Garo's armor when he fought Legules. That feature however was never mentioned by the Makai Priests, suggesting that was a surprise feature. Demon Compass The Demon Compass (魔針盤 Mashinban?) searches for the Horrors, able to project a three-dimensional map of an area. Demon Sword of Rubis The Demon Sword of Rubis (ルビスの魔剣 Rubisu no Maken?) is a device designed specifically for Makai to safely enter the mirror the Horror Karma is housed in. When thrown at the mirror, the Demon Sword, initially just a bell-shaped hilt, splits open and produces a small blade, which impales the mirror and creates a temporary portal into Karma's realm. Gōryū Gōryū (号竜?) are semi-sentient artificial Makai Beasts, usually folded in suitcases when not needed, invented by Reo to aid Makai Priests in combating Horrors. A Makai Priest can control one using his or her brush and it is capable of spitting Madō Fire. Although they are not very powerful creatures and could not do much on their own, they nonetheless give Makai Priests significant leverage in the fight against lesser Horrors. While introduced in Garo: Red Requiem, the Gōryū become more numerous in the events of Garo: Makai Senki as Reo owns a unique upgraded version named Colt (コルト Koruto?) and Ratess pilots a floating sphere-like Gōryū. Reo's brother Sigma conceived functioning Gōryū designs on his own with his humanoid Gōryūjin (号竜人 Gōryūjin?), bird-like Tekki (鉄機?), and two-faced Rigl (リグル Riguru?) models. Sigma also conceived the ultimate Gōryū Magōryū Idea (魔号竜イデア?) as the weapon instantly destroy Horrors and their gates, though it requires human lives as fuel and was taken over by Gyanon before the machine is destroyed. Madō Train The Madō Train (魔導列車 Madō Ressha?) is a train that can go to the True Demon World. Ragō Ragō (羅号?) is a Makai Beast that serves as Burai's familiar, able to pursue a target and devour Horrors. Ragō was also used as a sparring partner for Ryuga during his training to become a Makai Knight, momentarily killed by the youth as part of his final test. Prior to his death, Burai entrusts Ragō's care to Rian. Madō Horror Detector The Madō Horror Detector (魔導ホラー探知器 Madō Horā Tanchiki?) is a music box-like device developed by Burai using the tongue of the Madō Horror Rivera as its core. Due to the ineffectiveness of conventional Horror detection method against Madō Horrors, the group was originally reduced to rely solely on investigative deduction to locate them. The Madō Horror Detector's creation enables the Makai Knights stationed in Vol City to easily find and kill most of the remaining Madō Horrors within days. The detector functions like a music box, emits a chime that reveals the identities of any Madō Horrors within earshot much like the Madō Flame does with Inga Horrors. Due to the use of Rivera's tongue for development, the initial disadvantage to the device was that Rivera was able to use it as a means to locate the Makai Knights' base. Rituals Forced Repatriation Even after being defeated by a Makai Knight, a Horror does not truly die. Instead, a Horror's essence is sealed within the Soul Metal sword used to slay it and thus, the blade must be purified before it is used on another Horror. After the purification, the Horror's essence is reduced to a dagger and even in this state, a Horror may return to life usually by the dagger being used to stab a person if it falls into the wrong hands. In order to prevent such an event, whenever twelve daggers are collected, the Watchdogs perform a ritual to open the gateway to Demon world to dispose of the daggers. This process is called forced repatriation. This technique is not limited to the watchdogs however, Makai priests are capable of performing such a ritual without the aid of the watchdogs as done by Makai Priestess Jabi. Soul Restoration When a human soul has been taken, it can be restored. When the soul is safely contained, it has to be ingested by the person saving the soul-less body. After ingested, mystical words are spoken and followed by "kissing" to restore the soul. After soul-separation and restoration, the human body is weakened and suffers fatigue as a side-effect. Demon Suppression Ceremony Demon Suppression Ceremony (天魔降伏の儀, Tenma Kōfuku no Gi?): Whenever a solar eclipse appears, the very dimensional barrier that separates the human realm and the nether realm becomes a gateway. When that happens countless Horrors would unleash themselves to humanity. The last time this event occurred unchecked, the demon family Legules was resurrected. Many Makai Knights and Priests died that day. To prevent future horrific events, the Makai order prepared for solar eclipses by performing a sacred ceremony in Kantai to put demons into submission. The Phosphorus Arrow is shot into the barrier during the solar eclipse to prevent darkness from spreading. Because of the potential danger that may occur in the ceremony, additional Makai Priests and Knights are summoned as backup forces ensure things don't go awry. Seal of Destruction The Seal of Destruction (破滅の刻印 Hametsu no Kokuin?) is an ornate tattoo that is magically imprinted on a person's chest and slowly drains their life away. The process is hastened every time an afflicted Makai Knight dons his armor, causing him intense pain and weakness, eventually killing him. Sigma Fudō uses the seal to systematically eliminate Makai Knights so Makai Priests can be rid of the role as the Knight's support once and for all, taking what he perceives to be their rightful place as defenders of mankind from Horrors. He planned to activate the seal at the night of the Awakening Moon (解我生来の月 Kaiga Shōrai no Tsuki?), an event said to be a time where unlimited power will be bestowed upon anyone who wields Madō powers. It was eventually stopped by Kouga by cutting off Sigma's left forearm, and the seal was lifted from all the Makai Knights's bodies. Peacefulness Ceremony The Peacefulness Ceremony (安穏の儀 An'non no Gi?) can convey one's feelings to someone the one cares about. Phoenix Flame Spell The Phoenix Flame Spell (フェニックス炎の呪文 Fenikkusu-En no Jumon?) is one of the most powerful spells a Makai Priest can use, and also the most difficult to master with the slightest mistake potentially having a fatal consequence. The spell's process involves ten Madō Pencils (smaller versions of a Madō Brush) that the priest launches with an array of melee punches and kicks to throw nine into the sky in a circular pattern and add the final Madō Pencil in the middle to create a phoenix that would home onto the targeted opponent and incinerate upon impact. During the events of Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue, Rekka was attempting to master the technique with Jabi and her Madō Pencils. It was only while fighting the revived Higari that Rekka mastered the Phoenix Flame Spell and uses it to obliterate the monster. Location 'Saezima Estate' The property is well over one hundred years old, since three generations have lived in this house. Its actual location is not mentioned, but known to be in a country area close to the city and up in a hill or mountain. 'Crimson Forest' The Crimson Forest (紅蓮の森, Guren no Mori?) is a spiritual realm in the form of a forest, a plane of existence between life and death. This realm is guarded by the Makai and inside it contains Horrors ready to snack on weak spirits, or those who end up there on the 100th day of being exposed to Horror blood via Out-of-body experience and have lost the will to live. The Grou Dragon exists in the realm as a custodian, slaying any Horror in its path. Though Makai Knights can't summon their armor while inside the forest, their Makai blades however take on their summoned form. Kouga was able to use the Sword of Garo inside the forest to fend off Horrors before facing the Grou Dragon in order to win the Barankas Fruit to purify Kaoru. 'Kantai' Kantai (閑岱, Kantai?) is the training grounds for the people who study the ways of the Makai. Makai Knights and Priests are trained here to contribute to the Horror suppression. This is also the place that leads up to the Makai Forest. As a place for training and for ceremony rituals this place is filled with various Makai Priests. Kantai might be just a location, but it is home to various realms that blend into the forest. Kantai is Tsubasa's (aka DAN, Knight of the Midnight Sun) district of protection. 'Makai Forest' The Makai Forest (魔戒の森, Makai no Mori?) is a spiritual realm in the form of a forest of monochromic trees where Makai creatures exist. This particular forest gives a sensation of quietness even though spiritual creatures of Makai live in there, they aren't in under the command of the Makai Knights. 'Abyss Forest' The Abyss Forest (奈落の森, Naraku no Mori?) is an area in Kantai that has mystical properties and no Makai Knight has ever stepped foot in until Kouga, Rei, Tsubasa, and Jabi had to go rescue Rin. The gravity is also unusual. The shift and change of gravity is not gradual, but by distance. As soon as a person steps closed to the proximity of Abyss Forest, their gravity will almost instantly change from 270 degrees to 180 or 0 degrees. Once past a certain point, gravity returns to normal. The possible reason why no one has returned from this forest may be its gravity that prevents people from returning. 'Jewel Forest' The Jewel Forest (宝玉の森 Hōgyoku no Mori?) is a spiritual realm in the form of a forest where only the Makai Priests can enter. There is the Life-Circulating Waterfall (巡命の滝 Junmei no Taki?) in the forest. When enduring water in the Madōgu stagnates, the Makai Priests purify them with enduring water of the waterfall. 'Promised Land' The Promised Land (約束の地 Yakusoku no Chi?) is mentioned in the finale of Garo: Makai Senki, and is where the events Garo Soukoku no Maryu take place. It is a fantastical realm that is home to anthropomorphic representations of various items that have become lost and forgotten in the human world, with memory a vital means for such beings to exist. When an object fades into nothingness, the memory of its existence forgotten by other objects and its name lost, it becomes a shade called a Nanashi which desires an identity that only a new name can provide to regain physical form. There are various locations in the Promised Land: The Forest of Chaos (混沌の森 Konton no Mori?), Temple of Wisdom (知恵の祠 Chie no Hokora?) and the surrounding graveyard that the Nanashi reside in, the Land of Bliss (至福の大地 Shifuku no Daichi?), and the Seas of Lamentation whose waves briefly form building structures. 'Vol City' Vol City (ボルシティ Boru Shiti?) is the setting for Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono. It is an independent city-state located in the middle of a vast forest, a futuristic metropolis built around a volcano that has a low cost of living with free healthcare and education, as such the city is regarded as a paradise or utopia by residents and outsiders alike. The city is noted for its bilingualism, as while Japanese is the common tongue, English is often used in official affairs. The city is run by the Kaneshiro Group (金城グループ Kaneshiro Gurūpu?), often called "Kaneshiro City" as well due to the Kaneshiro family being omnipresent in all forms of socioeconomic development, who use their privatized paramilitary force SG1 (Security Guardian 1) to enforce the law while concealing any criminal activity from the public. However, despite the utopian presentation, Vol City is also a hotspot for Horrors and one of the few places where Madō Horrors are active. The reason for this is that the land on which Vol City is built on was once the first Makai Priest village that have came to be known as the Hill of Zedom's Head as it long served as the burial grounds of the Horror's disembodied head. All Makai Priestesses are all taught to sing a special song some call Zedom's Requiem, a song used to open a Zedom seal enough to obtain one of the Horror's seeds as part of a ritual to develop Soul Metal. However, Tousei Kaneshiro, who worked behind the scenes to usurp control of the city and create a shadow empire, allowed the return of the Madō Horrors with Hakana used to quicken the process despite acting against him. Statues of a praying goddess, originally seen where Zedom's body parts are sealed, are erected at various sites in the city. Unlike the usual Makai methodology of Horror hunting and slaying where the Knights and Priests do not usually concern themselves with discretion, the Makai Knight group in Vol City opts to cover their tracks whenever possible, going so far as to knock out civilians onsite and even erase memories of civilian witnesses if deemed necessary. But upon Tousei becoming the Kaneshiro Group's new leader, the Makai Knights group finds themselves portrayed as terrorists to give him and the Madō Horrors an advantage. Furthermore, Tousei's actions indirectly cause Zedom's resurrection that would lead to Vol City's destruction once the Horror breaks free from his seal. Luckily, winning the SG1 over, the Makai Knights and Rian manage to destroy Zedom before the Makai Priestess wipes out the human residents' minds of any memories concerning themselves and the Horrors. Out of the surviving group of four, only Aguri remained to protect the Makai Priest Village. References External Links Category:Information